The invention relates to a fuel feed device for attachment to a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine, with at least one fuel distribution element extending along a longitudinal direction and at least one connecting element extending transverse to the longitudinal direction, via which the fuel distribution element is connectable to the cylinder head, and a method for producing such fuel feed device.
EP 1 772 60 B1 discloses a generic device for attaching a high-pressure fuel accumulator to a cylinder head, with a high-pressure fuel accumulator, which has a main pipe extending along a longitudinal axis. The device also includes several fluid-tight passageways which are formed to extend completely through the aforementioned high-pressure fuel accumulator and extend substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis, as well as several screws which can be inserted through the respective several fluid-tight passageways. The fastening elements can here be mounted on the cylinder head, by which the high-pressure fuel accumulator is mounted on the cylinder head. The fluid-tight passageways are entirely formed by the aforementioned main pipe of the high-pressure fuel accumulator.
This device disadvantageously has an increased risk for leaks, which would allow fuel to leak from the high-pressure fuel accumulator, unless other measures are implemented.